


The Captain's Sensibilities

by ximeria



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Porn Battle, Punch Drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim on very little sleep, mixed with a variety of cliches. Yeah. Porn ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Captain's Sensibilities

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 12th Porn Battle on the prompts of 'surprise, slap, fist, hold'

James T. Kirk wasn't prone to losing his calm. Seriously, he wasn't. No matter what Bones might claim.

This, of course, didn't matter because at that very moment he _was_ losing it. Tired, no sleep, overworked and of all times for this to happen, he was losing it in front of his first commanding officer of only three months.

And there was no mentioning the crush Jim had on aforementioned officer either, who just happened to be single now that Uhura had broken up with him. No, Jim didn't listen to gossip, but gossip always found Jim, it seemed.

"Captain..." Spock's even voice, which on most days was soothing, had the opposite effect on Jim tonight. It grated, it doubled his tiredness, shattered his ability to think rationally.

Jim gestured wildly at whatever assignment had been sent to them, the content forgotten but the straw had already broken his back. If he'd just had more than 2 hours of sleep in as many days, but he hadn't, and... and....

The slap tore him right out of it, the rushing noise in his ears stopped, exchanged with the ringing silence and the harsh sound of his own breathing. And of course, Jim being Jim, he reacted as he always did to any attack. Counter attack.

Which, in hindsight was pretty stupid, but that would be Jim and no sleep for you. His fist was flying a Spock before the thought even manifested itself in his mind, action-reaction bypassing his brain completely.

The smack of flesh against flesh as Spock caught his fist in the palm of his hand so easily, almost seemed to echo in the otherwise silent room. Spock tightened his grip, eyes dark as he pulled hard on Jim's hand and Jim had no other option than stepping forward, following, which brought him flush against Spock. Hot and cold flashed over his skin and he felt almost dizzy trying to hold Spock's gaze while they stood as close as they did.

"Calm yourself, Captain," Spock said, as quietly as before he'd slapped Jim to get him to calm down. He still held Jim's fist in a steel grip, his free arm curved around Jim's other side, pinning his upper arm to his body.

Jim tried not to breathe, his body pressed to Spock's, Spock's hand on his back, strong fingers digging into his muscles as he held Jim so easily. Not breathing, not moving, not letting Spock know just how much he liked this.

Which in hindsight was pretty stupid too, because not breathing? Didn't exactly help Jim's ability to stay alert and form coherent thought.

"Jim! Breathe!" Spock's hold loosened a little.

Jim was surprised to note the worry in Spock's voice and he might have given it more thought if he hadn't been busy drawing in air. In turn, of course, it meant breathing in Spock's scent as well. Mentally, while kicking himself, Jim chanted 'don'tmove-don'tmove-don'tmove-don'tmove', because if Spock did...

Spock shifted to get a better hold on him and froze, the dark eyes widening comically.

And it would have been comical to Jim, if the cause hadn't been the fact that Jim's erection was now pressed up against Spock's thigh. Very hard to ignore, pun so intended and so very fitting.

It seemed as if for ages neither of them moved, neither even breathed. Then Spock's breath stuttered out and his cheeks flushed green.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so, so sorry," Jim said, his words almost falling over each other. Closing his eyes, he let his head drop forward, forehead against Spock's shoulder, not even trying to hide his embarrassment.

Time stretched and Jim stayed where he was, not wanting to struggle against Spock's hold, knowing that unless Spock let him go, he wasn't going anywhere, his painful erection still pressed against the strong muscles of Spock's thigh. Fighting to keep from moving, Jim bit the inside of his cheek hard enough to draw blood.

"Oh," Spock breathed out, his breath bursting against Jim's bared neck and Jim was startled into opening his eyes. Staring unseeingly at the close up of the texture of Spock's blue uniform top, he swallowed hard as Spock pressed his nose against the warm skin just under Jim's ear, breathing in deeply.

Jim's breath shuddered as Spock nosed his way along Jim's jaw, lips dragging on Jim's stubble and the hint of teeth... Jim moaned deep in his throat, his hips stuttering forward, pressing harder against Spock's thigh, giving his trapped cock some much needed friction. His managed to bend the arm Spock still kept pinned at the elbow, grasping greedily at Spock's shirt.

"Spock," Jim started, wondering what the hell they were doing, because all the fantasies he'd entertained since meeting Spock aside, this was... surreal. He didn't manage to voice anything before Spock's lips closed over his and after that? Who could blame him for having all thought swept from his mind while Spock shifted his hold on him, backing Jim up to the bed in the corner? Gently, a show of strength that only upped Jim's arousal, Spock lay him down on it. Never breaking their kiss, Spock maneuvered Jim into place and lay down, body pressed tightly against Jim's side, one leg pinning Jim's to the bed.

Jim could do nothing but hang on, his tired body just going with the flow, his high strung state, the adrenalin, channeled into the kiss, into the grip he had on Spock's shirt, hands tightened into fists now that Spock had let go of his arm and hand.

And Jim would never have guessed just how clever Spock's tongue was, how firm and slick his lips were against Jim's. All he could do was focus on it, the feeling of being held in place and taken care of without being expected to perform equally. Spock's hand sliding down, undoing Jim's pants, sliding inside and taking Jim in a firm grip, occasionally letting up, straying lower to fondle Jim's balls, only to return to slide and twist and pull and push at Jim's cock until he was almost crying out for release.

He might have, but Spock most graciously swallowed the noises, mouth gentling over Jim's, breath shallow as he nibbled his way from Jim's lips to his jaw, to his ear, nuzzling the skin with a soft hum.

"Oh, geez, Spock..." Jim panted when he managed to find his voice again.

Spock didn't answer, but he did press a kiss against the spot he had just been nuzzling.

It felt almost more intimate to Jim than what they had just done and made him, most uncharacteristically, flush with more than just post coital bliss.

Jim felt bad when he realized that he'd been so caught up in just feeling, letting Spock have his way, that he'd completely overlooked Spock's pleasure. Jim forced himself to let go of Spock's shirt, hand sliding down toward Spock's fly.

Spock intercepted Jim's hand, flattening it against his abdomen, just short of its goal. "That won't be needed," Spock said softly.

"If you're sure?" Jim said quietly, swallowing a yawn. It wasn't right to have Spock do this and not return the favour.

"My hands are more sensitive than those of a human," Spock said, a small laugh escaping him, causing him to look more than a little surprised when he lifted his head and stared down at Jim. "I, eh... the stimulation caused my climax unaided."

"You came from giving me a hand job?" Jim asked, eyes wide with the possibilities and simple awe of having Spock admit this to him.

Spock nodded, his face flushed with a mixture of embarrassment and exertion.

Jim took hold of Spock's wrist and gently extracted Spock's hand from the fly of his underwear where unconsciously, Spock had been cradling Jim's softening cock. Holding Spock's hand up and staring at the elegant fingers covered in his come, Jim again acted without thinking and pulled the hand close, licking the bitter come off Spock's shaking hand. The noise that escaped Spock from Jim's actions was a mixture of a growl and moan and a split second later, Jim was pinned to the bed.

He would have laughed in delight if he had had the air for it, but Spock was doing his level best to eat him alive, so Jim wasn't complaining

The End


End file.
